1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a facial sauna. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held facial sauna that has an ionic generator that can apply a vapor to a user's face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sauna is known in the art. The sauna is a personal care product that allows a user to apply a heated water vapor to a part of a body or to the entire body for relaxation. However, prior art saunas have a number of drawbacks. One such drawback is that prior art saunas require an extended period of time for which to heat an amount of liquid to create steam or water vapor that is later applied to the body part. Another such drawback is a size of droplets that are emitted or otherwise released from the prior art saunas. The size of the droplets is deficient in the prior art saunas. The size of the droplets results from heating the water in the sauna and then merely releasing the droplets from the sauna to the user without any treatment of the droplets. An improper droplet size is not conducive to saunas, especially facial saunas. If the size of the water droplets in the water vapor is relatively larger than that desired by the user for inhalation purposes and for personal massage therapy, it has been observed that the user will not enjoy the facial sauna. If the size of the water droplets in the water vapor is relatively larger than desired by the user, the water droplets will aggregate on the face. This aggregation is not conducive for inhalation purposes, let alone to penetrate the user's lungs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a facial sauna that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.